Generally speaking, industry and desktop printers are often equipped with a media holder to position a roll of print media into a desirable position. Certain printers are often equipped with a rotational media holder to achieve high precision printing. A rotational holder conventionally utilizes a frictionally gripping system to hold onto an internal core of a media roll. However, many users are facing issues with such systems due to wide variation in the core size for media from different suppliers. The result is that often a high level of insertion force is required for cores of smaller diameter and insufficient gripping force is encountered for larger diameter cores. This can affect printing performance and may require a change in media supplier.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved gripping mechanism for holding roll media for a printer.